Scared Of a Kiss
by The 14
Summary: Every time Yamamoto tries kissing her, the words echo in her mind and makes her scared. But now, she isn't scared anymore. 80xOC


Ha-ha, this is my first one shot of Akimoto and Yamamoto xD

I've always only wrote about Matsuo with some other guys one shots so I felt really awkward while I wrote this.

Well, here comes nothing

Enjoy~

**Scared Of a Kiss**

Akimoto loves Yamamoto.

Yamamoto loves Akimoto.

~-~

When Yamamoto didn't know Akimoto's feelings, she cried almost every night.

"_You will regret this Akimoto; I will make you miserable and I will hurt the one you love. Remember my words Akimoto."_

She was afraid to love him.

But she would still love him.

Akimoto would always imagine that one day, they could go out. Joke with each other, lean her head on his broad shoulders, hold hands, go on a date, hug, and… Kiss.

She thought everything would make her happy and feel like flying in the air.

But it was different when they went out.

She could hold hands, hug, joke, and go on a date.

But it scared her to kiss him.

"Did you have fun today?" Yamamoto held her hand as they came out of the movie theater.

Akimoto nodded; "Yea, the ending was pity" she smiled.

Yamamoto chuckled and led her to the water fountain that was in the middle of the shopping square. The sun was setting slowly and they sat down. Akimoto leaned her head on Yamamoto's broad shoulder. They sat there silently, "I love you…" she whispered, it slipped out of her mouth and made her blush.

"I love you too" he smiled, Akimoto just smiled back. She didn't regret saying it.

The sky started getting darker as the lights turned on everywhere.

"Akimoto…" Yamamoto whispered, he lifted her chin up. Akimoto's heart started beating faster and faster. As their face got closer, Akimoto closed her eyes shut tightly.

Her first kiss…

When she felt his lips touch hers, she quickly pulled back from his arms. Akimoto was shaking, "W-what's wrong?" Yamamoto watched her tremble. _Did I do anything wrong?_

"I-I'm sorry…" she whispered. _"I will hurt the one you love."_ Those words echoed in her head again. "I-I got to go home, Matsuo's waiting for me." Then she ran as fast as she can.

'I'm really sorry…' Akimoto sent a text message to Yamamoto.

When she was lying on her bed, regretting of what she did, she heard the usual phone ring. It was a text message from Yamamoto. 'It's ok, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have suddenly tried to kiss you. You ok now?'

'Yea… I'm fine.'

No, she's not fine, she's terrified.

_I won't run away next time…_ She thought.

~-~

"… Can I kiss you?" Yamamoto whispered into her ear, they just came back from the baseball game with the ticket Akimoto got for Yamamoto's birthday. Akimoto nodded awkwardly. She closed her eyes shut again. Yamamoto smiled gently and framed her face with his hands. He leaned towards her and their lips finally met. They kissed for a few seconds and Yamamoto leaned back, "Are you ok?" he noticed that Akimoto was shaking.

Akimoto looked at him with sad eyes. Yamamoto looked at her concernly.

"_Remember my words Akimoto."_

Yamamoto thought that another gentle kiss would calm her down, but she backed away. Small tears fell from her eyes. "I'm sorry…" she sobbed. "I'm sorry."

"No no, why do you have to be sorry?" he was surprised, did he do something wrong again? "Do you not like me?" he said.

Akimoto shook her head quickly, "No, I love you. I love you so much… But…" that made her sob even harder. She didn't know why she was scared.

Yamamoto embraced her, "its ok…" he said quietly as he pat her back gently. _Is it because of me?_

~-~

About 5 years passed. Yamamoto had kissed her only once in a while, it always ended up as her backing away.

Yamamoto is 18 years old. He knows that the Mafia isn't a game after all; he knows that Luvali had threatened her to kill him. He knows too much now.

In the Mafia, he knew that he'd kill someone one day.

He knew that he would… But he didn't expect it to be so early, because he just killed someone.

"Erase… Get off… Wash away!" he yelled. Yamamoto has been in the bathroom for almost an hour already. The blood was already washed, but not in his mind yet. He's been washing his hand again and again; Akimoto would pull him out of the sink and calm him down. But whenever she fell asleep while working near him or left quickly, he would return to washing his hands again.

Akimoto came into the room to see her boyfriend in the sink again. The new soap bar was already gone, he just kept on washing with water again and again. Akimoto watched him with concerned eyes. "Yamamoto… It's ok, you're hands are clean…" She pulled onto his arms, turning off the water. "Enough…"

"It's not ok!" he yelled. "What would you know? You've killed a lot of people since long time ago!" Yamamoto then finally noticed what he said to his love. "I'm… Sorry." He whispered. "When I was a kid, and I smiled and played like a kid, I thought nothing bad would happen. I thought I would become a baseball player like I've always wanted…"

Akimoto just sat on the chair that was on the side. "I felt dreadful enough in my first kill too…" she whispered. "But you got to get over it one day too."

"I wanted to become an athlete…" he leaned on the wall and slid down. "Not a murderer…"

Akimoto sat beside him. "I wanted to become like my mother… She was beautiful, elegant, and mature…" she whispered, smiling sweetly. "But when I killed a person for the first time, I've noticed…"

Yamamoto looked at Akimoto "…What was it?"

"That I don't need to be what I really wanted to be, I could make another goal! Either way, what you did was self-defense. So there won't be any problem with you becoming a baseball player."

Yamamoto sighed and leaned his head on his knee. "But how could I ever forget…"

Akimoto ran out of things to say that she planned to.

She pulled onto his collar and kissed him quickly, "Like that…" she blushed. Yamamoto looked at her surprisingly.

Yamamoto smiled brightly and pulled Akimoto to himself. They kissed for a moment and Yamamoto broke the kiss. "Are you ok with me kissing you…?" he asked.

"_I will hurt the one you love. Remember my words Akimoto."_

The words echoed in her head once again, but she shook it off. "I'm not scared anymore… I trust you." She smiled. Their lips met once again and Yamamoto shifted his position to make the kiss deepen.

~-~

_I trust you_

_I believe you_

_I love you_

**__**

**A/N:** Hehe, Akimoto and Yamamoto won't be like this in If I Can Fly.

Theres gonna be more fluff there x3

But Luvali will say the same things to Akimoto :B

Thanks for reading! R/R plz~~


End file.
